Maybe
by CocoaMoo Vamp
Summary: Just a typical, late night, for those oh so loveable characters of Sly Cooper. This is my first summary, and it's really late, so please bear with me for now, 'kay? lol. Oneshot. Sly,Carmelita


Dark.

It was after midnight, all was silent and still, save for the occasional traffic, and planes, a rare cricket chirp, the beautiful song of a late night bird, or a bat flying over-head, every now and then.

Cold.

It was also fall; not quite warm enough for just walking out in a T-shirt, but not yet cold enough for more than a jacket.

He could see his breath, momentarily settling in front of his face, then replaced by a new miniature cloud, as he quietly, stealthily sat upon the old French-apartment building's roof.

A light turns on in the apartment complex across from his temporary post, third story up, toward the right (1), right in the middle. Just as it had been for the past three years. Bingo.

The figure waited, as still as the statues all across this beautiful city of love, steady little puffs of fog forming and disappearing as smoothly as the next in front of the unwavering, masked face.

Minutes had already passed by atthis point, making him wonder if what he was waiting for had gone somewhere else for the moment. No. He had to be patient, just like every other time.

Finally blinking, he saw it, only a moment later; just what he had been hanging around for:  
The person in question.

He watched her with interest, as if she were a fast-paced movie -if he blinked, it would all be over-, walking around in the normal get-up: Dark blue tube top, with tan jacket over it, dark, tight blue jeans, curly black hair neatly settled in a bit of a mess (like all curly hair let loose), and her favorite star chocker, in all it's glory, gracefully adorning her neck.  
She had already laid down her stun-gun and badge on a nearby counter, briefly walking away, then coming back into the cozy living room in a long, dark grey-blue T-shirt and baggy grey p.j. pants -still wearing her chocker, flopping down in the big, comfy, fluffy couch in the middle of the room, flicking on the big screen T.V., a few feet to her right. (2)

How he loved to watch her. … Mind you, he wasn't a stalker, or some sick and twisted pervert with nothing better to do. On the contrary; he was actually quite an admirer. And he had loads to do…he just didn't feel like doing any of it now, even though he'd probably get hounded for some of it later. (Like cleaning out the already growing fridge, or piling up his severely spread out dirty laundry, so it could be taken to the cleaners later the next day). (3).  
And so it had been for countless visits to the roof this mysterious man was perched upon, and many a roof, balcony, rafter, etc, had been before it, and how it would ever be, his black-ringed tail slowly, but happily waving side to side behind him.

A small smile played his lips, as he continuously watched the vixen across the way, yawning a big yawn, continually unaware of her on looker guest, almost night after night.

If only she would lighten up a little, maybe he could be watching whatever she was watching with her. … Maybe he wouldn't have to sneak around like this, like he does for jobs. … Maybe -

"Sly."

Maybe he'd be able to put his heart back in the right spot in his chest, after he finds it on the pavement below, if he can go that long. (But the "maybe"s would have to wait for the moment.)

"Come in, Sly. You there?"

"Yes, Bentley, I'm here.", he said with an almost unnoticeable hiss in his voice into the receiver tucked into his collar.

"Good. You'd better get back; we've got a lot of plans to cover before tomorrow night's heist still. And, you've got a lot of things to "take care of" in the kitchen… .", the other end finished annoyingly.

"Yeah, Sly.", a second voice chipped in. "It's your turn to clean the kitchen, and take the laundry down to the cleaners! There's something in the fridge, and I think it hissed at me…I think your clothes are moving by themselves, too!", the speaker whispered the last of it, a slight tremble in his deep voice.

"You also-"

"I know, I know. I'm coming already.", the raccoon replied irritably. "Sheesh… Can't a guy just enjoy the view for once, in peace. …", he joked to himself afterward.

He loved watching her… But sadly, all of those previous "maybe"s and dreams would be put on hold for another time.

Another smile favored his lips, making his lush, but crafty brown eyes twinkle all the more.

"'Till tomorrow, mi cariño." With that, he blew a fond, temporary farewell kiss toward the object of his good-natured (4) affection, and back-flipped onto the roof's surface, then sped away, across neighboring roof tops, and obstacles, fading into the effects of the one o'clock Paris-city-night skyline.

"ACHOO!", she jumped slightly, as the sudden sneeze startled her. "sniff I hate fall allergies…".  
The red-furred fox sniffled again, as she glanced out the window, out of the blue, towards the roof of an apartment across from her own.  
Ruffling her eyebrows a bit in curiosity and mild disbelief, she could have sworn she saw a shadow there a split second ago, out of the corner of her eye. … It was probably just the effects of being so tried. It had been an already eighteen-hour day, and tomorrow would most likely prove to be far worse.

Clicking off the television, the sleepy woman strode slowly and sleepily toward her inviting bedroom, (her bushy fox tail lagging tiredly behind as well), after picking up the favored, but not forgotten weapon and badge off of the counter. Tonight, she'd have short, but blissful dreams. … About an easy life, paradise in a quiet remote island, with no worries, or cares, at the end of her busy career; which of course was hard to imagine, and wouldn't come for an extremely long time. …

…Possibly even about a famous master thief who just happened to get on her nerves easier than everyone at or involved somehow in her line of work, but always seemed to be around, at the best, or worst, possible momentsin time. … Maybe. … .

**_End _**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**...Maybe. ... **

**_So_...? How was it? This isn't my first fanfic, but it is my first uploaded one -lol-. Comments and/or maybe even corrections are appreciated... Those ppl may even get imaginary cookies!  
Flamers will most likely be ignored, or laughed at... Unless you catch me on a bad day, then I'll just complain about you to myself and some others before I forget about you... Why're you even reading this fanfic anyway, if you don't like it, then? (I'm not tryingbeing mean, though...). **

**Anyway, for the ( )s:  
1.) a/n: in the right hall, or wtevr  
2.) a/n: he could still see her perfectly fine, though.  
3.) a/n: ' (well, there was a littlesweatdrop-face here, but it doesn't show up).  
4.) a/n: ... **

**I didn't think I could have author/authoress notes in the story, so I put them down here, just as a precaution. (I don't want to be taken off after only my first fanfic!...or at all for that matter!). **

**Anywho, thanks for reading! Ttfn! (I'd probably talk a lot more, but it's already 2:15 a.m., and I have to get up early -lol-). CcMV. ... **


End file.
